


Coping Methods

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although Maybe Slightly Rougher Than That, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bossy Bottom Techie, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: Techie is having a bad day. Matt is a good fiance.





	Coping Methods

Techie lay in the comforting embrace of the couch. It was soft, warm, a fortress of cushions that blocked out the rest of the world. Here the world couldn’t touch him.

If only it were the world that was the problem. 

Pain lanced through his head, scraping down the inside of his skull like ragged fingernails. It wasn’t physical, more the sensation of something completely wrong, revulsive, and totally centred on him. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, never quite spilling, kept in check by constant blinking and furrowing of his brow. Hugging his arms around his chest Techie buried his face in the nearest pillow. There was no reason to be feeling like this, nothing was wrong.

Except him.

His heart pulsed in his throat, threatening to choke and overwhelm him and Techie gasped in a breath, desperately trying to keep his breathing in check. If he started hyperventilating then the asthma would kick in and his chest was tight enough as it was. 

Sliding a hand up, Techie anchored his fingers in his hair, tugging it slightly, trying to create enough physical pain to keep him grounded. He was fine, it would be fine, it would pass, it was just a bad day. His stomach clenched and Techie curled in on himself, he would be ok, logically he knew it. That didn’t stop him from wanting to scream.

He wanted the world to notice, to care that maybe he wasn’t doing quite as well as usual. Generally he could hide it, and he _was_ getting better, this was just a bad day.

The sound of the door unlocking made him wince and curl tighter into himself in an attempt to disappear. He didn’t want to be a burden. Didn’t want to annoy Matt by being so pathetic and utterly worthless. 

Of course if he pretended to be fine Matt would try to talk to him and he just did not have the energy for that right now. He loved him, of course he did, but the thought of having to carry a conversation just made Techie wince. He could feel the pressure building in the back of his skull, pushing against his nerves and turning his senses to insubstantial wisps of cotton. Closing his eyes Techie pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, covering himself and hiding. Whether it was from Matt, the world or himself he didn’t know.

The heat of his breath filled the cocoon of blankets and Techie winced, feeling even more breathless than before. He could hear Matt’s footsteps coming closer and then there was the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Techie pulled the blanket from one eye, taking in Matt’s face and feeling a wave wash over him. His chest seized and a sob burst from his lips. “I don’t know!” Tears that had been threatening to finally spilled, running down Techie’s cheeks, hot with frustration. His fists clenched in the blanket, pulling it around him.

Matt didn’t say anything, just rubbed circles on Techie’s back, letting him sob.

“It’s okay sweetheart, just let it out,” he murmured, settling himself on the end of the couch. Techie shook his head, hand emerging to pull at Matt’s sleeve.

“I need cuddles,” he said, hating how childish he sounded but craving the comfort and support of Matt’s arms.

“Okay, but I don’t know if we’ll both fit on the couch.”

Techie clenched his eyes shut, the miswired part of his brain interpreting the statement as a rejection and a fresh wave of tears welled up. “No. Fine. It’s fine, just leave me alone then.” He curled himself as small as he could, wallowing in his own self hate and shaking with frustration. No wonder Matt didn’t want him, why would anyone willingly put up with someone so pathetic.

Wordlessly Matt slid in behind him, his arms wrapping Techie in a tight embrace. He could feel Techie shaking with sobs and murmured into the small patch of hair that was visible beneath all the layers of blankets. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He pressed a small kiss to the shell of Techie’s ear and lay back, keeping Techie held to his chest.

In time, the wracking of Techie’s body lessened and Matt felt a cool hand slide into his own, lacing their fingers together. Techie shivered a little and Matt pressed forward. His lips brushed across Techie’s neck as he squeezed him tight and finally Techie turned to face him.

His eyes were sore, his face was red and tear streaked and puffy and Techie knew he was a complete mess. He pushed his face into Matt’s chest, feeling a little spark of guilt at the mess he knew he was making of Matt’s t-shirt. “I’m sorry,” Techie whispered.

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry about.” Matt stroked at Techie’s hair, ignoring the dampness spreading across his front. Techie shifted in his arms, hiding his face. Pressure was building in his head, churning all his insecurities into an amalgamated mess.

“I’m disgusting. It’s no wonder you don’t want me.” His voice was muffled against Matt’s chest, fingers clenching tight in Matt’s own. 

“What do you mean I don’t want you? Techie, sweetheart, I’m marrying you.” Matt kissed acrossed Techie’s forehead and felt him squirm, knobbly knees prodding into Matt’s shins.

Techie’s breath stuttered as he inhaled through his nose, trying hard not to sound as needy as he felt. He mumbled into Matt’s shirt, wincing at how pathetic he was. “We haven’t had sex in weeks, any time I try to get you in the mood you say you’re too tired.” Techie squeezed tight around Matt’s waist. He sounded so petty, he had a wonderful fiance who loved him and here he was moaning about the frequency of their sex lives. Revulsion washed through Techie’s stomach and he buried his face as close to Matt as it would go, squishing his nose against the firm softness of Matt’s pec. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Techie, sweetheart, please stop apologising.” Matt pulled at Techie’s blankets, managing to worm his way into them and run his hands up Techie’s sides. “I know it has been a while but I didn’t realise it was as bad as that. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was waiting for you to be in the mood.” Techie pouted. He knew that Matt’s libido was not quite as active as his own and that was fine. He just wanted Matt to initiate things every so often. He was sick of feeling rejected.

“Honey, I’m not a mind reader. If you were feeling neglected you should have just said so.” Matt nudged at Techie’s forehead with his nose, not caring that his glasses had slipped to one side. “I love you, and I want you. We just need to take some extra time to be together.” Techie raised his head, blinking up and Matt pressed forwards to kiss him. It was slow and gentle and Techie could feel a slight lessening of the pressure in his skull. He shifted to press himself against the full length of Matt’s body before burying his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“You’re too nice to me.”

Matt just rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose, “Lies. You deserve all the nice things.” He pulled Techie to lie on top of him, the couch really wasn’t big enough for them both. “Besides, you always put up with my shitty moods, I could say the same thing.” He looked Techie in the eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Breath blowing softly on Matt’s skin, Techie exhaled, relaxing into his arms. They lay in silence for a long while and Techie could feel the tumult within his mind slowly starting to subside. He closed his eyes, falling into a doze, lulled by the steady rise and fall of Matt’s chest. He would be okay. _They_ would be okay.

He awoke to kisses on his neck and Matt shifting behind him on the cramped couch. “Ah, sorry to wake you sweetie, but I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Mm, it’s okay, I’ve been lying for too long anyway, I should get up.” Techie blinked and scooted out of Matt’s way, shiving a little as the blankets slipped down around him. His eyes still stung and his chest still clenched every so often, but he felt just about human enough now. When Matt returned he slumped in next to Techie and slid an arm around his waist.

“Are you feeling a little better now?”

“Yeah, thank you honey.” Techie gave a small smile as Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Good. I was worried.” Matt squeezed tight and Techie felt his stomach flutter, turning to press their lips together. His fingers gripped Matt’s collar as his mouth slipped open, his tongue gently sliding against Techie’s own.

“You know,” Matt said, raising an eyebrow, “neither of us has work, and I’m feeling pretty well rested. Did you maybe want to-?” His hand squeezed at Techie’s thigh and he tilted his head towards their bedroom. Techie let out a small laugh and threw his arms about Matt’s neck, swinging his leg over to straddle his lap.

“Do we really need to go to the bedroom?” Techie slipped his fingers into the curls at the base of Matt’s neck, twisting the strands slightly, “I’d much rather you have me right here.”

“Mmm,” Matt sighed into the touch, gripping tight on Techie’s hips to grind their half hard cocks together. He trailed open mouthed kisses down Techie’s neck, “I dunno, the couch is kinda small.”

“Ugh fine.” Techie rolled his eyes and nipped at the shell of Matt’s overlarge ear, “But you have to carry me.” He circled his hips, rocking against the growing hardness of Matt beneath him and moaning as warm hands slid up under his shirt, thumbs circling his nipples into hard little peaks.

Tugging at Matt’s hair in impatience, Techie pulled his head upwards and crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss that was all tongues and teeth. Techie’s arousal was rapidly building and he wanted more, more touches, more kisses, more _Matt_. 

Pulling away, Techie stripped off his own shirt and pressed a hand to Matt’s cock, fingers teasing across his zipper. “You sure you want to wait?” He sucked Matt’s lower lip into his mouth scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin and feeling a thrill of triumph at the groan that rumbled through him. He scrabbled down Matt’s back, hitching up his t-shirt and catching his glasses in the process.

“Hey, slow down honey,” Matt chuckled, setting his glasses on the living room table and pulling the offending shirt the rest of the way off. Techie’s hands immediately dropped to squeeze and knead at Matt’s pecs, his hips grinding downwards, his cock twitching inside his boxers.

“But I don’t wanna.” Techie pouted and Matt raised an eyebrow, slipping his hands down the back of Techie’s trousers and squeezing tight at the petite curves of his ass. He thrust up, holding Techie in place and running his tongue up the pale column of his throat, smirking at the whine that fell from Techie’s lips. Matt huffed out a fake sigh, enjoying the shiver that rippled up Techie’s spine.

“Well if you want to stay here that’s fine,” he lifted Techie easily, feeling long legs wrap around his waist. He lay Techie down on the couch, bending forward to kiss him before pulling back with a smirk, “But I’m gonna go to the bedroom where there’s lube.”

Techie’s eyes widened as the heat of Matt’s body was pulled away and he whined. Matt sauntered off without a backwards glance and Techie heard the distinct sound of clothes hitting the floor. He threw his head back on the couch cushions and groaned, sliding his hand into his underwear to work his hand up his aching cock. “I should just finish myself off right here!” he shouted and heard Matt laugh.

“You sure? Because I’ve got lube all over my dick right now. Don’t you want to feel it?”

Techie grunted, smearing precome across his fingers and unfastening his trousers with his other hand. He slipped his sticky fingers into his ass, working himself open and biting at his lip. Techie held back a moan, shouting through to Matt. “I’m fingering myself.”

“You _know_ it won’t be enough.” Matt’s voice was singsong and teasing and Techie felt his control snap. In an instant he was on his feet, kicking off the last of his clothes and hurrying towards the bedroom. 

He was met halfway by Matt, who smirked, holding his cock in hand, slowly slicking it. Techie pulled him into a kiss, growling out when he felt Matt’s slick hardness slide across his stomach. “Fuck you.”

“If you like.” Matt’s fingers slipped between Techie’s cheeks, filling him so much better than his own narrow digits, “But are you sure you wouldn’t rather _I_ fuck _you_?” He pressed gently inwards slowly circling and probing and Techie’s fingers gripped into his shoulders tight enough to bruise.

“Shut up, stop acting like a gentleman and fuck me. Hard.” Techie’s breath caught as Matt pulled his fingers out abruptly and turned him to face the wall, holding his wrists above his head in one big hand.

“If that’s really what you want.” Matt took his cock in his free hand and pushed, slowly stretching Techie who placed his forehead against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and muttering.

“Yes, yes, yes, give it to me. Please. Show me how much you want me.” His breath was punched out of him in a single gasp as Matt thrust inwards, his hips snapping against Techie’s ass.

“Like that? Is that how you want it?” Matt’s breath was hot on Techie’s neck and sent little jolts of pleasure straight down his spine. His lube slick hand gripped tight on Techie’s hip, holding him in place as he slid inwards in short sharp thrusts, over and over.

“Oh god yes,” Techie’s mouth was open and panting, his eyes practically rolling back in his head at the delicious sensation of being filled again and again, hard and fast. Matt’s other hand slipped from his joined wrists to circle his waist, stroking across his stomach and just teasing his cock with feather light touches.

Techie could already feel the pressure building in the base of his cock, only increasing with every push of Matt’s hips, every grunt of hot breath, every slap of Matt’s balls against his own. He threaded his fingers with Matt’s and straightened up, feeling warm lips latch onto his pulse, sucking and biting. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth wide in a silent scream. Matt only seemed to get faster, harder, more intense and then his hand was around Techie’s cock, slick with lube, fisting it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god,” Techie panted, back arching, feeling all too much like a bowstring pulled taut. He was so close and yet so far. He wanted to come, he needed it, but part of him wouldn’t be satisfied until Matt was too.

“Come on, fuck me, come in me. Give it to me Matt.” Techie could feel the hard press of Matt’s cock swelling inside of him and a thrill of triumph sent warmth through his chest. Yes, good. Matt wanted him. Matt was close. Matt was going to come and all because of him. He squeezed tight on Matt’s fingers, feeling rather than hearing the rumbling growl of his voice.

“Techie, I’m gonna come.”

“Yesssss!” Techie unconsciously tightened, pushing Matt over the edge to feel the hot pulse of his come inside him. Matt’s hand stuttered, just for a moment and Techie felt the smallest pang of disappointment before Matt redoubled his efforts, stroking Techie in quick, rough movement that had him crying out, gripping tight on Matt’s hand and coming hard all over himself and the wall of the hallway. He felt Matt slump against him, pressing him into the wall and let out a shuddering breath.

“God I love you.”

Matt just mumbled, lips pressed to Techie’s sweaty hair, “And I love you.” He barely roused as Techie leaned back against him, tugging at his hand.

“Come on, we can go lie down for a bit.”

Matt bent to kiss him, soft and chaste, “That sounds like a plan.”

Together they slumped on the bed, Matt’s face pressed against the flushed skin of Techie’s chest. Looking down, Techie couldn’t help but smile, twisting strands of hair about his fingers. This was the man he was going to marry, this was the man he had chosen. And while things may not be perfect; Techie’s issues wouldn’t disappear overnight, they would still argue over stupid things and get stressed out by work, but this was the man who brought the world just that little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I live [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/), so come say hi.


End file.
